Unexpected Strength
by Legolam
Summary: A Kingdom HeartsDBZ crossover. Sora crash lands on DBZ world and quickly finds that he could learn a lot there. WARNING some character death
1. Desperate Measures

**Unexpected Strength**

**Hey, this is a kingdom hearts/ DBZ crossover which involves some character deaths. Sora crash lands in the DBZ world. Thats all I'll say for now. Also i don't own either Kingdom hearts or Dragon Ball Z, unfortunately. Also this is my first chaptered fic so read and review pls :) **

**Chapter 1: Desperate Measures**

In the cold, swirling vastness of space, a single ship crept slowly towards a planet. It looked like no other ship ever seen and appeared to be made out of large blocks. A closer inspection would reveal that the blocks seemed to be made out of a gelatinous material. A even closer inspection would reveal that things were not going well for the occupants of said ship.

This is not good was the only thing running through Soras mind, over and over again. He wrestled with the controls, trying to keep them on a straight course and stop them from crashing into anything, not that there was much to crash into. This was part of the problem, because they had nowhere to land except the yet distant planet in front of them. His thoughts turned quickly to that planet, seeking some way, some idea to get them out of this mess.

It was then that Goofy popped his head out of a hole in the corner. He looked worried and gestured Sora and Donald over. "Things are looking bad guys, he said worriedly, "the engine is dying on us and the life support won't last long either". There are small fires everywhere, and i can't put them out", he added, "id say we've about 15-20 minutes at max". Sora was a bit rattled by this. He looked at Donald and Goofy, they looked just as hopeless as he felt. Their heads bowed in silent despair. He looked round and spotted the planet again. Slowly, an idea unfurled itself in his mind. He thought about it some more, and almost discarded it. It would be risky, if not downright dangerous, but it was the best he could come up with. And it was better than just sitting here, waiting to die.

He looked at Goofy and asked him "how much time do think you could get us with the engines". Goofy blinked and considered it for a second. "Well i could get us another 5 minutes if i pulled in power from the emergency systems". Sora smiled and replied "good, do it" He turned to Donald, "can you keep the ship together with your magic". Donald replied almost instantly "yes but only for a limited amount of time". Excellent" Sora exclaimed, "do it, i don't have time to explain my plan, but it's gonna get pretty rough.

A few seconds later, they were all in position. Sora glanced around and took what might be the last look at his friends. His resolve shook for a moment, but he shook it of and reached for the throttle bar. His hand hovered above the black and yellow striped bar. He was shaking, thoughts flying through his head, whispering all the things that could go wrong, the horror that could come about as part of his actions. He banished the doubts to the back of his mind and pulled hard on the throttle bar.

The ship lept forward at a blistering speed, growing faster by the second. Sora was thrown back into his chair, and vaguely heard a slamming noise as Goofy and Donald were thrown also. The planet approached quickly, a glowing orb that grew to encompass his vision. They weren't going fast enough though so he flipped open a small lid and revealed a small red button, the afterburner. He pushed it before his doubts could stop him. The feeling of being pushed back into his chair increased tenfold and the planet started to come towards him much faster He vaguely heard things exploding and the musty stench of smoke filled his lungs. He was aware of a shimmering field surrounding the three of them. He also saw that it was fading, slowly at first, but faster by the minute. 'Donald must be running out of power', Sora thought desperately.

Suddenly, the field disappeared, this was bad as it meant that Donald was unconscious. More explosions reached his ears and he began to worry. There were red lights flashing and he could barely breathe from the smoke and the g-force. They were spiraling out of control toward the planet and Sora no longer felt any confidence that they would survive. He tried to push his hand forward, towards the brakes, to try and slow their descent. Inch by inch, his hand crept towards the bar, each inch seeming to take an eternity.

Just as he grasped the brake firmly, the console in front of him seemed to erupt in slow motion, fire dancing across the surface. He watched, as it blossomed outwards and hit him in the chest. He flew across the ship and hit the wall. The blackness took him, and he knew no more.

**Well what do you think. BTW Goofy isn't a mechanical genius, he's just been around the Gummi Ship long enough to know how to effect repairs and coax some more power out of it. Anyway, pls read and review. I'll be updating soon. **


	2. Discoveries

**Unexpected Strength**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, heres the next one. BTW, this is set during Kingdom hearts 2 just before Sora returns to Twilight town and after the Buu saga in DBZ**

**BTW (again) I don't own DBZ or Kingdom Hearts :( **

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

Goku relaxed in the shade after a particularly long training session with Goten. Goten was definitely improving and he was surprised by the boys strength. He took a moment to savor the moment as a warm breeze blew softly through the clearing. He often came up here to clear his head and relax alone. He was glad that the whole Buu thing was over and that he was alive again to spend time with his family. During the course of the battle, he had come to realize that it was not always him that brought trouble to earth and his family. Whether he was here or not made no difference in the end, so he figured he might as well stick around and spend time with the people he loved. "Yep" He thought "life is good and this peace'll last a while". How wrong he was.

Suddenly, Goku spotted, crashing through the clouds right above him, a big fireball. It reminded him of the sayain pods that he had seen, in that it was traveling at a similar speed. It flew past past his clearing and crashed, with a resounding boom, in an adjacent clearing. He leaped to his feet and sprinted towards the crash site quickly, to find out what the hell was going on.

He made his way through the foliage, and came across the crash site. There was, what seemed to be, burning jelly, all over the grass. To the north, he could see the trench that had been cut as the thing had dragged along the ground. He searched further and spotted a burning hulk that seemed to be the main part of ship. He scanned it with his Ki sense and located a very faint source. Someone was alive in their. Acting quickly, he blasted through the side and was dismayed by the site that met his eyes.

There were also fires burning in here, and the walls were blackened in places, which could only mean that something had exploded. Slumped one of the chairs, was a large duck. He hurried over to check the body, taking care to avoid the fire, and looked for a pulse. Finding non, he tried to home in on the ki he had felt earlier. Finding it, he made his way to the back of the ship, he found a burned corpse, that looked like a a big dog, it seemed to be holding a blasted piece of metal. It seemed to be covering something, so he rolled the corpse over. What he discovered was an body in a sitting position. He seemed to be a young boy and was in a sitting position. Glancing at the other body, he guessed that the big dog had thrown itself in front of the boy to try and protect him.

The smoke was worsening and he could feel the fire intensifying, he had to get out of there quickly, before the rest of the ship exploded. He felt confidnet he could survive the blast, but wasn't so sure about the boy. Hell, he wasn't even sure the boy was alive, but he was damned if he was going to just leave him there. Goku carefully scooped the boys fragile body into his arms and double timed it back to the entrance. He quickly jogged to a nearby hill and turned around just in time to see the ship go up in a ball of flame. "That was a big one" Goku thought, taking a minute to say a silent farewell to the two who hadn't made it. He then adjusted his grip on the boy, put his fingers to his head and vanished.

* * *

Donald took in his new surroundings, a long winding pathway that wound above a sea of fluffy looking, yellow clouds. This was quite different from his last few memories, from feeling the magic rip from his body as he struggled to keep the shield. He vaguely remembered the crash landing, and the feeling of intense pain right before the blackness. Then he had woken up and been herded to a waiting room by a horned, blue man. Ten minutes later, Goofy had also been brought in.

As if that wasn't weird enough, they'd been taken to a giant red man (who also had horns) sitting behind a gigantic desk, wearing a business suit. The suit had been too much for Donald, who had fainted for a few minutes. He had been brought round by the concerned voice of Goofy. That was when he had noticed te halos floating above their heads. The giant red man had simply pointed them out the door, saying something about their questions being answered by some guy named 'King Kai' and him being at the end of something called snake way. Donald was pulled back to reality by Goofy tugging on his shoulder. "Gawrsh Donald, we best keep movin, this looks like it could go on for a while". Donald just nodded, but as they continued walking Donald couldn't help wondering what had happened to Sora.

* * *

"GOKU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS" was the first thing Goku heard as he appeared in the living room of his home. Chi Chi, just glared at him before noticing that Goku was holding someone and that this someone possessed two qualities. One: they were a teenager, and two: they appeared to be badly heart. After spotting these two qualities, Chi Chi's maternal instinct took over. While Goku was laying the boy down gently on the sofa, Chi Chi ran to the pantry and fetched the medical kit, which was quite substantial due to the fact she constantly had to bandage bruises and ki burns. She wasn't sure if she could do much, but she was damned if she wasn't going to try.

Goku stood to one side as his wife examined the boy. He was in a bad way, his arms jutted at unnatural angles and his legs seemed to be broken as well. He was also covered in burns and had a large lump forming on the top of his head. When Chi Chi had finally finished examining her patient, Goku explained where he had found him and what had happened. He was then sent to get some senzu beans from Karin. He returned quickly and handed them to her.

She gently opened his mouth and placed a bean in to it, before gently helping him to chew and swallow it. They watched as his burns faded away and his cuts healed. It was only then that Goku finally noticed the build of this lad. His brown hair, flaked slightly with soot and dried blood, was almost as spiky as his was and his face was long and slightly pointed. Over his body he wore the strangest attire that Goku had ever seen, all chains and scraps of clothing that looked like it wasn't held together by anything much. It even had what seemed to be armor like shoulder pads. A silver chain with a crown on it dangled down his chest. Over sized boots, seemed to complete the out fit. Taking in the outfit as a whole, Goku realized with a shock that these were a warriors clothes. They were obviously meant for battle, and for large scale battles at that. Goku stared at the boy, suddenly realizing that this teenager had probably seen a lot of fighting. Miraculously, his clothes seemed to be completely unharmed from either fighting or the burning crash. There were no rips or burns, not even so much as a stain. This all left Goku with a lot of questions.

As he was contemplating why that should be so, Chi Chi told him to take him to the guest room and place him in the bed there. Goku's mind burned with the many questions he had about there new guest and he wondered when the boy would be in a fit enough state to answer them. As Goku lay him out on the bed, he resolved to ask those questions when the boy woke up. He walked out of the room, to meet Chi Chi standing worriedly in the door. "How long before he wakes up", He asked. Chi Chi shook her head, "i don't know, we'll just have to keep him warm and safe until he wakes up". With that she swept away to check on her patient, leaving Goku to his thoughts and his determination to find out what happened to the mysterious boy.

**Hey thanks for reading, pls review. Anyway, i know Goku's very serious in most of this chapter, but i figure he would be if he found someone seriously hurt. Meh, flame me about it if you want to, or not. Anyway (again) i should be updating real soon and i will try to keep it regular. **


	3. Waking

**Unexpected Strength**

**Hey sorry it's taken so long to update, but i had my computer confiscated. God damn it. Anyway, heres the next chapter, hope it's alright. Pls read and review**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own DBZ or Kingdom hearts (if i did then this wouldn't be fan fiction)**

**Chapter 3: Waking  
**

Sora drifted in a sea of white, floating on invisible tides. Every now and then, a scene from his memory would play out in front of his eyes. Singing in Atlantica, the avalanche in the Land of Dragons, the fight with the Beast. Countless visions of happy days spent with friends, of struggles to survive, of disappointment and of goodbyes. He watched as the visions went back further and he relieved the pain of releasing his hearts, the darkness of becoming a heartless and the joy of re-uniting with Kairi. The memories wound back and back until, finally, he was back at the Destiny Islands. Then everything went white again.

He floated there for what seemed an eternity, before the Destiny Islands faded back into being. Except this time it was different. There were minor things wrong with the picture, little things that he never really noticed, but knew were there. He made to sit up, but found himself forced back by a gentle hand. Suddenly, he was lying with his head in someones lap. He heard a gentle voice reach his ears, as a soft hand stroked his hair. "Look what you've done to yourself silly", the voice giggled. Sora instantly recognized the voice, "KAIRI".

Sunlight streamed into the Soras room as Chi Chi pushed the door open. She was carrying a tray with some soup on it. It had been a month since the strange boy was brought to their house by Goku, and during that time, Chi Chi had done her best to keep him healthy and comfortable. While the senzu had healed all of his wounds and mended his broken bones, it hadn't pulled him out of the coma he seemed to be in. So every day, she had washed him (what little of him she could as she couldn't seem to get him out of those weird clothes, fed him, talked to him, exercised his arms so he wouldn't waste away ("very muscular arms at that" she thought to her self, "though not as much as my Goku's" and generally took care of him.

It had put a bit of strain on the family, but nothing that they couldn't handle. The worst was Goku when he had to wait for dinner, which because of the things she had to do for the boy, was quite often. "Honestly", she thought to herself, "that man thinks more with his stomach than with his head".

She set the tray down on the side table and sat down on the bed. She had discovered, over the first few days, that laying the boys head in her lap was the easiest way to feed him. She gently lifted his head up and turned him so that she lay on her lap. Reaching for the soup, she was startled, as suddenly the boys eyes flew open. He gave a great cry of "KAIRI" and leaped out of bed. She just lay on the floor, where she had been knocked, to startled to do anything but stare as the boy dashed from the room.

"What the hell is going on", was the thought pin balling through Sora's head. "I've got to get out of here". He ran awkwardly through another door and found himself in a living room. "Why am i so wobbly" he wondered. Looking around desperately for a way out, he spotted the front door. He dashed to it, ripped it open and ran straight into a wall of orange. He stumbled backward and fell to the ground, struggling to rise. Looking up he say a man standing there, looking a bit shocked. The man seemed to recover and cracked a massive grin. "Hey your awake", the man exclaimed, "you've been out for ages". This was a bit too much for Sora, who, as he stared at the concerned expression of the man in front of him, felt the blackness slowly come to claim him.

Goku was surprised to say the least, not only was the coma boy out of bed, but he was running around the house like a mad man. He picked the boy up and carried him to the guest room, where Goku found his wife laying on the floor, with a shocked expression on her face. Hr lay the boy down then extended a hand to Chi Chi. She grabbed it and rushed out of the room to get some smelling salts.

After 10 minutes of waving the salts under his nose, the boy woke at last. He woke with a start and tried to leap out of bed, but Goku managed to restrain him. "calm down, you were in some kind of crash, i saved you and you've been in a coma for almost a month now, my wife and i are taking care of ya". Goku's face broke into a huge reassuring smile, as the boy sat back, obviously trying to absorb this information. After a few minutes, the boy finally looked up and a smile split his features. "Thanks, by the way, my names Sora". Chi Chi introduced herself and Goku. It was then that Sora started looking around the room.

Goku noticed that a look of concern was plastered on his face. "Where are my friends", Sora suddenly blurted out. Goku's brow became furrowed as he remembered the state of the other 2 occupants of the ship. Sora, mistaking th look on his face for confusion, continued. "Ones a big white duck that is wearing a wizard outfit and the other is a large walking dog that wears brown trousers and a lime green shirt". Goku looked grave and sat down next to Sora. Staring intensely at the carpet he said "i'm sorry, when i rescued you from the burning ship, i saw your friends, unfortunately, they were dead. Seeing the look of disbelief he went on to describe the scene he had seen in the ship. Sora was silent6 for a long time, before he uttered a strangled sob, "Donald, Goofy, I'm sorry". He collapsing forward onto the carpet, where he lay, sobbing his eyes out over the friends he had lost.

**Well what do ya think. I hope i didn't rush too much. Pls read and review and I'll try to update inside of a week.**


End file.
